


Logan's "Project"

by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics



Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [20]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22340689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics
Summary: Patton finds out what Logan's project is and is sworn to secrecy to not tell anyone.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: The Not Multi Chapter Fic Shrine [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1589902
Comments: 15
Kudos: 27





	Logan's "Project"

If you've read this author's writing before you know that they tend to write Logan being the one not sleeping or whatever it is because of some kind of project.

Yet no one knew what this supposed project was.

Patton had been making cookies when he heard Logan screaming "FaLsEhOoD!!" in his room and decided to check on him.

Patton softly knockdmed on the door. "Lo, honey? Are you ok?"

Logan quickly regained his composure as soon as he heard the knock on the door. "Yes Patton, I am quite alright."

"C-can I come in?"

"Yes, of course."

Patton looked over at Logan's laptop screen. There was a Troom Troom video? What the duck? Patton wondered.

Logan saw where Patton's gaze was and panicked. "I can explain."

Patton nodded. "Please do."

"Umm... these imbeciles think they know what they're doing and they really don't. So I've taken it upon myself to make a list with all the dumb things they do."Logan looked at Patton and awaited his reaction for a few seconds before quickly adding "If Roman or Virgil figuratively catch wind about this I'm breaking up with you Patton."

Patton smiled. "Lo why would I tell anybody? You trusted me enough so I won't tell. My lips are sealed."

"Thank you Patton." Logan smiled at the fatherly side.


End file.
